


The Bestiary

by alexandeer



Series: Sparks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Companion Piece, Gen, Invisible Creatures, Magical Creatures, Mentions of PTSD, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Trauma, bestiary, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: A companion to my fic Something Good, Right and Beautiful which endeavours to explain all about the (unusual) creatures and sparks found in the story.





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Good, Right and Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463122) by [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer). 



> This is a bestiary for Something Good, Right and Beautiful. I hope to eventually add all creatures and information about them in this work but as the fic is still in progress, things will be added slowly and I have no idea when I will be finished :)

**Sparks** are creatures that protect children who have experienced traumatising events, such as death, abuse and other forms of violence. They choose a child and will stick by this witch or wizard until their dying breath. Each type of Spark has a different purpose, but they are usually very protective of their chosen one. They provide care and protection, but most importantly love. 

The creatures are invisible to most of the population as they only become visible to wizards and witches who have been through a traumatising experience in their childhood. If these events happen after they become of age, they will not become able to see the Sparks. Before then, they will find themselves surrounded by the creatures who can be viewed as either guardians or familiars. 

Due to the fact very few people can see them, there is very little known about the species. It was not until the Fourth Edition of his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, that even the acclaimed magizoologist Newt Scamander made a brief mention of them.

Research does indicate that these creatures are largely harmless, unless the person they have chosen to protect is attacked or provoked. The Ministry of Magic and MACUSA have agreed upon the XXX classification. However, the Bangladeshi Ministry of Magic, the Brazilian Ministry of Magic and the Iranian Ministry of Magic claim the classification should be X or XX. As such the ICW has not decided unanimously upon a classification and the classification varies per continent. 


	2. Wrackspurts

**Wrackspurts** help those who see them from becoming overwhelmed and panicking. Their usual method of doing this is making a nice, buzzing noise and making their chosen one's brain feel fuzzy. It occassionally helps to prevent nightmares or a visions a seer might experience. They are usually found in large groups and unlike some other Sparks are typically not named individually as it is nearly impossible to do so. Their presence is kind and calming. 


	3. Heliopaths

**Heliopaths** are fire-spirits and fierce protectors. Their fire is typically harmless unless they are protecting their magical child. They are excellent companions and sometimes act as messengers, but mostly are there as friends and guardians. Most Heliopaths who have bonded with a child will receive a name. They will do anything to ensure their companion’s safety. They quite enjoy cuddling. 


End file.
